


SEXCEY!

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PENIS!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mmmm............ PEnis.





	SEXCEY!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry

Once upon a time, McCree sauntered up to the new sexy recruit at Overwatch Station, Inc. He said in his southernly southern drawl, "Howdy there. Why don't you mosey on down to my mighty steed and take a ride over to town?" He winked and smirked and stuff. He was manly.

Hanzo blushed in response. Even though he was usually rough around the edges and a total tsundere, his cheeks turned redder than a tomato in the middle of Colorado in the summertime on a beautiful dewy morning with temperatures of around 80 degrees Fahrenheit (approximately 27 degrees Celsius for all y'all non-Americans out there).

"I will see you at your room, you ugly fuck," replied Hanzo, his words harsh while inside his kokoro was totally going doki-doki all over the place.

mCream tipped his hat all gentlemanly-like.

"Mhm yeet......."

\---OPEN: MCCREE;S ROOM AT 9:00 PM SHARP---

_Hanzo knocks on the door. McCree puts down his copy of  the latest issue of "American Cowboy" and moseys on over to the door, his spurs jingling all the way._ _He opens the door. His pengis is rock hard, like his sweaty, hairy abdominal muscles._

MCCREE

Hey there Hanzo, fancy seeing you here at this time of night...

 

HANZO

Time isn't real.

 

MCCREE

I love a man with a lack of chronological sense...

 

_McCree is clearly aroused by Hanzo's lack of care towards the passage of time. His cock grows three sizes that day. Yum._

 

_McCree unzips his cowboy pants in one swift cowboy motion. Yeehaw. His boxers have little pictures of horses all over them. It makes Hanzo's peepee go WooHoo._

 

 _>_ mccree wants to see hanzo's thing

>asks nicely

>"howdy can i reveal ur pretty package"

>hanzo nods furiously

>mccree unzips hanzos pants

>sees big bulge

>feelsgoodman.jpg

>touches dong through fabric

>mfw* its bigger than mccree's

*stands for "mccree's face when"

McCreeee is amazed by the size of Hanzos huge ol' hinker badinker. Just humongous. the biggest one McCre had ever seen in his life. 

McCree began to tear up.

Hanzo grew worried seeing this big strong manly man come to pieces right in front of his eyes. "McCree-Sama....... What's wrong?"

McCree sniffled.

"Your pengis wengis....... its bigger than mine..... and mine is hung mungous........"

Hanzo laughed heartily.

"Haha. That is the power of the Shimada Dragons"

 

**Author's Note:**

> haha


End file.
